


Thesan Lord of Dawn

by MagdalenaLouise



Series: Poetry in Prythain [9]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdalenaLouise/pseuds/MagdalenaLouise
Summary: The High Lord summit from Thesan's POV that I had to write.





	1. Chapter 1

I am Thesan the High Lord of Dawn  
and I am not very much in for brawn.  
In my Court we appriceate beauty  
and the official colors are gold and ruby.  
So you will find the splendor almost overhelming  
in my private mountain dwelling.  
I can winnow, shield but healing  
wounded is my primary dealing.  
As all High Lords I have an inner beast  
but that creature is seldom released.  
My mother came from Xian in far east  
and my father he bequeathed  
me his crown and throne  
like any High Lord his Heir so I won't drone.  
Among my people there are skilled craftspeople  
and peregryns that are winged like eagles  
with white feathered wings  
so on the air and sky they swing.  
My lover is my peregryn captain  
and his wings and skin are like satin.  
By tradition we three Solar Courts  
supports each other for the most.  
You have heard that story about Amarantha  
so you know she was far from Santa.  
Please don't start to yawn  
for my story will bear on.  
I heard how Feyre was passed back and forth  
between the Spring and Night Courts.  
Well I hope she ended up where she wanted  
for she freed Prythain and Amarantha thwarted.  
Amarantha had plucked some of my avian  
warriors like quite a barbarian.  
My lover managed to escape that  
and I shielded my residece for what  
it was worth. It was the only thing untouched  
as the bitch had everything else disrupted.  
So I had to rebuild and heal my subjects  
and there were so many renovation objects.  
Then Feyre left Spring Court for good  
and its people raised her to sainthood  
and Tamlin's Court fell. There was talk about Hybern  
was awakening and for that I didn't yearn.  
Rhysand called for all the High Lords to meet  
but our old meeting place UtM gave me cold feet.  
To find a safe and neutral place would be a feat  
and with all tensions after UtM it could end in heat.  
The easiest thing would be to pick the date  
amongst many High Lords was pure hate.  
I don't need to mention any name  
but after Amarantha nothing was the same  
and even before her time there were feuds.  
Some High Lords had wrong attitudes.  
We sent letters between all Courts  
and I would come for what it was worth  
but only if it was safe and neutral.  
A High Lord summit is never dull  
so to miss it would be a loss and a shame.  
We High Lord's always play our game  
and it was the matter of Rhysand's claim  
about Hybern. So I heard Adriata was under attack  
and the Night Court helped to push Hybern back.  
Rhysand requested that the Summit  
was to be moved closer and that was it.  
It was either Kallias or me to host it  
so I put my acceptance and invitation in writ.  
I was safest in my own Court surrounded  
by my people and where my power was grounded.  
So I told my people to prepare for five  
of seven High Lords were to arrive  
to our Court and they expected the best  
in food, drinks and housing. To play host  
to that lot could mean death at most.  
There was to be a spell to stop any attack  
both phycical and magical so we would hold back.  
At least Tamlin wouldn't attend  
as he hadn't even penned  
an yes or a no so it was assumed and thought  
that he would stay away. That ought  
to make things less difficult with Rhysand.  
I had rooms assigned to all so it was wellplanned  
and now is was only to wait and see it through! 

Nuan is very skilled and my best tinker  
and she proved that she was a sharp tinker.  
She approached me about the faebane  
that make the use of our magic in vain.  
It nullify our magic and put a strain  
on the use if we ingest it or if we are put in chains  
of that vile stone. Nuan suggested to get a sample  
from Lucien in Velaris. It might be a gamble  
but it was worth to try so Lucien was contacted  
secretly so he wouldn't be impacted  
and accused of plotting. But he acted  
and after some research Nuan crafted  
an antidote against faebane. So I was pleased  
to have a great reveal to make of what she achieved  
to the other High Lords. I ordered mass production  
of her antidote and Nuan provided instruction  
of how it was to be used. My lover tried seduction  
to make me promise to careful was his intention.  
He asked about the other High Lords  
and I thought of the and carefully choose my words.  
They are all powerful but different powers  
and temperment and experience can counter  
strenght of magic. Helion is known as Spellcleaver  
and his famed libraries. He is a achiever  
of collecting knowledge and spells.  
About his impatience and sexual habits there are tells  
and that he is a swaggering sort.  
Rhysand is known for his nasty Court  
but he had hidden a lot of things  
so it is difficult how the true story rings.  
He has the power to enter minds  
and read and use what he finds.  
His territory is the biggest of them all  
in Prythain and he usually speaks in a drawl.  
Rhysand's appearance and powers are legendary  
as they are unique for even a faerie.  
He has never tempted me  
but Amarantha was so she  
used him when she could as her whore  
and he allowed that slur  
to protect his people and land.  
There is so very much to Rhysand.  
Kallias is quitet and cunning  
and his pale winter look is stunning.  
He loves his land and his mate  
and their frost fairs are a delight.  
He rebelled and failed against that bitch  
and she punished him by attacking children that witch.  
Kallias doesn't trust anyone from outside  
and currently no High Lords are allied.  
Beron is the oldest and most unplesant  
of us all. To live under his rule as a peasant  
is no joy. He is the only one of us with a family  
and the relations in that one is not affably.  
The treatment of the youngest son  
and the murder of his love had him on the run.  
Beron is vain and cruel and his pover flame  
and he bullies his wife to keep her tame.  
I am happy that he is in the South  
and I am better of with Night and Day in the North.  
Tarquin is the youngest of us and he is eighty  
and since I was that young were ages.  
The bitch killed his cousin that was Summer  
playing us all like a mummer.  
Tarquin is young and has visions  
and want to make decisions  
to alter status between higher and lesser faeries.  
High Fae snickers when he talks about boundaries  
and to ease them. Well he is young and new  
to his position but will to a proper High Lord grew.  
We all have learnt to value tradition  
but sometime made an omission  
about that. At last Tarquin rebuilt his territory  
in a proper way and let his advisors say  
what they thought. So he is master of water  
and could douse if Beron's fire got hotter.  
So to the last High Lord that wouldn't come  
and prefered his Spring home.  
He is older and a lot more angry than me.  
His temper is wellknown but to set him free  
Feyre risked her life  
and later left to not become his wife.  
To embrace his beast form to Tamlin is natural  
but if a High Lord does it often to masterful  
that part of us will become and a gradual  
adapting to our baser instincts is factual.  
So Tamlin is a mix of civilizaton and animal  
urges. He is a warrior brute not always so rational.  
Rhysand does his planning and plotting  
with caution and finesse. Tamlin is mostly chopping  
with his claws through any obstacle  
in his way. It is not always very logical  
to me. But he is very strong in magic  
and muscles and it was tragic  
what Amarantha put him through.  
And the loss of Feyre brought him low.  
So all High Lords are gorgeuos and dazzling  
and it might appear baffling  
that we don't court each other  
but as I told my winged lover  
it is about balance as we are gambling  
and grasping for power and battling  
each others. It is not safe  
and that is just the case!


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for the summit and should  
you ever host one I would  
like you to know that High Lords  
can be tardy. Head my words  
as we are used to answer to no one  
so Amaranta's rule was an experience  
to us all. Now we needed to prove  
that we were the ones who ruled.  
Helion was the first one to come  
in his usual swagger and light from  
him shone. He is my neighbour  
and it is not rude to call him a laser  
as he blazes the power of the sun  
but he is still a right one.  
His Court has a special fashion  
that is expected to push for passion.  
Of course he and his cohorts arrived  
looking for fun but my Court declined.  
Then cold Kallias arrived with his mate  
and dressed in fur they were in state.  
I had chosen a high gilded tower  
in my palace and bedecked it in flowers.  
Refreshment was put out and my servants  
were on alert so nothing was to be want.  
We made some stilted talk and then  
a servant told me that Azriel and not Amren  
was here. So it was the shadow singer  
coming to check so no dangers tried to linger  
to hurt his Court. And then Rhysand arrived  
with the first High Lady ever at his side.  
Feyre was gowned and crowned like a star  
and maybe we all should be aware  
of the power of Rhysand and what if he gave  
her some? But I stepped forward as the polite host  
and after all I am centuries old and more polite than most  
High Lords. So I stepped forward and said welcome  
and his entourage bowed but not her. So I had a hum  
that he had been the first High Lord  
to say the rare spoken words  
to make a High Lady. Was it a progress  
or some way to make High Lords less?  
She didn't bow and praised my home  
and I raised my brows but Rhys allowed  
it and I thought he was proud  
of her. Kallias gave Rhys a cold look   
to make clear that he was in the black book.  
Mor and Vivian hopped and squealed  
and Kallias had wanted Vivian afield  
far from us. The ladies embraced  
and Feyre was introduced and I braced  
myself as Helion approached them.  
He was deadly as the sun  
and had a spiked golden crown done  
and his usual robe. He took Feyre in  
and called her Rhysand's mate and High Lady.  
Helion and Rhysand drawled in lazy  
voices and then Helion saw their guest  
who was Fae and wore a nice dress.  
It turned out that she was Feyre's sister  
and that evil king who was so sinister  
had turned her and an other sister  
into Fae. What a twister  
when she said that Tamlin  
and his priestess Ianthe had commited the sin  
to betray Prythain to Hybern.  
Helion said it was a heavy accusation  
to make of a former lover.  
But Feyre didn't let his words hover  
as she sat down in a chair  
with her sister at her side. There was a flair  
to Rhysand's High Lady and he gave her a rare  
look of pride. Feyre stood proud at his side  
she had come far from beeing Tamlin's bride.  
Nesta gave Helion a look to dare  
him look at Feyre with a heavy stare.  
Viviane jabbed Kallias with her elbow  
and thought that he should bestow  
her with that title as well.  
The others were late but Kallias did tell  
his and Viviane's story. Mor wanted details  
and some of that was rather private  
but Kallias gave his mate a warm smile  
as I choked on my elderberry wine.


	3. Chapter 3

My servants brought us refreshment  
and Mor and Viviane used the moment  
to exchange gossip. A servant told me  
that Tarquin was here and had left his sea  
palace with Varian and Cressida.  
Of couse Helion must try to put a flea  
in Rhysand's ear and bring up the blood rubies.  
As host I did my duties  
and welcomed Summer and his courtiers  
and Tarquin made some vauge excuses  
for beeing late. He accepted the juices  
from my servants and made a point  
of ignoring Rhysand and Feyre and all our joint  
company. Beron arrived with all his sons  
and wife and they were all mean ones  
as they at us all sneered  
and at the females leered.  
Rhysand greeted Beron with a jeer  
and his wife looked at Helion with fear.  
My peregryns rustled their wings  
as they took all of Beron's sons in.  
Eris was the one to check his Brothers  
as their father couldn't bother  
to do so. So I cleared my throath  
and said tho Rhysand you did wrote  
to us to request this meeting  
so why is it so very urgent?  
Rhysand blinked and said that surely  
invading armies that landed on our shores  
explained enough. Helion had known wars  
and talked about an unified army  
and suddenly Tamlin landed on the balcony.  
He was not expected and all talk froze  
and all the other High Lords chose  
to strengthen their shields. He just  
stared at Rhys and Feyre with disgust  
but as the host I rose to make him welcome  
and told my cringing attendants to bring some  
refreshment and a chair. They placed him  
between Helion's and Beron's entourage and it was grim.  
Beron drawled about Tamlin's allegiance  
to Hybern or Prythain and the ambience  
in the room was not pleasant. Tamlin stared  
at Feyre and Rhysand and he glared  
at her ring and crown. Tamlin sat down  
and Rhys looked at him with a frown.  
Tamlin slided his damned claws  
in that chair like he owned it but it was mine.  
I was worried and this wasn't fine  
as Tamlin made more snide remarks  
about Rhysand and Feyre. Like circling sharks  
were Beron and his sons and it went on   
so I cleared my throath again  
for what was said and told were most unpleasant.  
Rhysand had to make an amendment  
about his role in Amarantha's punishment  
of Kallias by hurting Winter Court children  
and Rhysand was not a villain.  
There was much to fill in  
but Tamlin talked like Rhys had a hidden  
agenda and there was a silence.  
Kallias looked at Tamlin and asked in a cold  
voice why he was there. Helion rolled  
his eyes when Tamlin claimed he fight  
against Hybern. I cut in with a small bite  
that we were doubtful and hesitant to share  
any plans. Helion goaded him to dare  
prove his claim so Tamlin produced a stack  
of papers like maps and charts gleaned back   
this last months. He looked at Feyre  
who raised her chin and looked him in the eye  
keeping her spine ramrod right.  
Helion told Tamlin that he could be Hybern's agent  
and his information could be false. Tamlin was raging  
that Rhysand and Feyre played us false  
and that Feyre was so base  
that she wanted to rule as Queen  
of Prythain with Rhys as King  
and how he had whored for Amarantha  
and just more on that old mantra.  
How could Night know about the attack  
on Adriata and Varian talked back  
how he had sent the unsanctioned word.  
Tamlin accused him of plotting to become High Lord  
and when Feyre talked about her sister  
Nesta then acted like a big sister  
and told Tamlin to look in a mirror  
to see who was in error  
to blame. Tamlin snarled and said  
some rude words and that was the lead  
for Rhysand to rip away his voice.  
Suddenly all six of seven High Lords  
stared at Rhys with catuion and fear  
as no one of us was even near  
to him in strenght and power.  
Rhysand spoke and Tamlin did glower  
when Rhys mentioned that he could  
slice in to minds and that that would  
be easier to force ut to make his  
bidding. But he wouldn't do this  
to us. Tarquin asked Rhys about his help  
to defend Adriata and why he did it for free.  
Rhysand said isn't that what friends do  
and that had Tarquin to decide to  
call back the blood rubies.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhysand released Tamlin's voice  
and told Tamlin that he believed his choice  
and claim to fight for Prythain.  
But I, Kallias and Beron showed some alarm  
about Tamlin's claims. Beron with his usual charm  
wanted to know about Lucien his errant  
son's whereabouts. Feyre told him about  
Lucien guarding their city  
and Helion looked at Beron's wife with pity.  
That turned Eris attention to Nesta  
and he asked for the family beauty  
that was the middle sister that was the mate  
of Lucien by some uncanny fate.  
Then Eris had to insult Mor  
and I knew that she bore  
scars from their broken betrothal.  
So Rhysand's shadow singer was not vocal  
when he attacked Eris behind a blue shield  
and his shadows were vielded  
against Beron's flames with expertice.  
What unfolded wasn't nice  
but for the attack there was no price  
by the meeting spell. Rhysand tried to call  
Azriel of but it was like talking to a wall  
as he manhandled Eris and last of all  
it was the High Lady that ended the brawl.  
But Azriel whispered something in Eris's ear  
and as Eris blanched it wasn't to endear.  
Beron struck with his fire  
and watched with ire  
how it bounced of her shield.  
Feyre waited on Azriel after his ordeal  
and claimed the Night Court as family  
and Tamlin just shook his head angrily.  
Eris did gave Morrigan an apology  
and Beron looked like he had an apoplexy .  
I rubbed my temples as this meeting was in shambles  
and it didn't bode well and a scandal  
loomed. But Helion was pleased to have won  
his bet with his advisors who didn't see the fun.  
Helion duplicated Tamlin's document  
and talked about faebane. I took the moment  
to make my big reveal. There is no need  
to destroy Hybern's caches as my people exceed  
others in alchemy. So I called for Nuan  
as she bowed the others took in  
her golden mechanical arm  
but my welcome was warm.  
I introduced Nuan and Helion demanded  
to know what this had to do with faebane.  
My captain seethed at his tone  
but at one look from me he was prone  
to calm down. I explained the rumors  
that had grown like tumors  
since the attack of Rhysands city  
and the samples that Lucien Vanserra  
sent to Nuan. Cassian didn't looked thrilled  
but Rhys's eyes was filled  
with amusement. Helion had to prove  
again that he was High Lord of impatience  
by move around in his chair. So with patience  
I explained about Nuan's powder  
and how to ingest it in food. Ever the doubter  
Beron was suspicious of Nuan's motives  
and the fact that she derrived  
from Xian. I had to remind him  
about my own mother's origin  
and Rhys talked about how she crafted  
Lucien's new metal eye. Beron said with acid  
that none of his family would take it  
but Rhys's armies would. Tamlin had a fit  
and managed some more accusations spit  
about her plans. He trashed my chair  
again and I my throat cleared  
and asked Helion about his suggestions  
to do based on Tamlin's information.  
Helion talked about evacuation from  
Spring Court and Beron the old gnome  
refused to open up his home  
when Helion looked at him and Tarquin.  
His tone had Viviane and Feyre barking  
and they called him coward and stingy.  
Beron was always mean and mingy  
and he questioned that the South should act as inn  
but Taquin promised to take them in  
from the Spring Court. Nesta looked at  
Feyre and they in heavy slicence sat  
to ponder about the humans fate. 

I asked if the human armies intended to bow  
to Hybern. Nesta said the Queens would allow  
the kings armies to enter the human realm.  
Feyre and Nesta were by emotion overwhelmed.  
Beron only sneered that humans were chattel  
and he wouldn't waste soldiers to protect cattle.  
Feyre called him coward and prepared to battle  
him but Beron was a cranky bastard  
and had for over a millenia mastered  
the art of insults. Of course he had  
to bring up UtM and Amarantha that cad  
and called them whores and cowards.  
Then it turned out that Feyre had our powers  
and she blasted Beron with his own fire  
He shielded himself but it was dire  
and by mistake Feyre singed his wife  
and then almost made Beron lose his life.  
Feyre sent water from my reflection pond  
and put Autumn in a water cocoon.  
Rhys must have talked through their bond  
but she sent out Helion's white light  
and as Beron's wards frayed that fight  
he couldn't win. All High Lords was on their feet  
and shouted but Rhys gave Feyre a sweet  
look and she let the magic go  
but it was not over oh no.  
I wondered what she took from me  
for I hadn't given away power for free.  
Tarquin murmured about his severed wards  
and all weren't pleased of the High Lords.  
Helion took this rather fine  
although our powers are inherited in our line  
and uniqe for every family.  
Tamlin curtly told Helion that it was  
not our business when asked  
about her given or stolen power.  
Well he did made an angry glower  
when Rhys said she was his High Lady  
out of love. Beron had a malady  
when he grunted of theft  
but Tarquin better than us rest  
spoke of payment from UtM and allright  
but I didn't took this bright.  
Rhys blasted through Beron's shield  
and blasted through my chair.

Beron gave us all a glare  
and wished Hybern would kill us all.  
Nesta stood up and made a call  
how about Hybern wanted to set an example  
and would all of our people trample  
and kill the humans. His heart was black  
and Beron thought he could mouth back  
by asking how she knew that.  
Nesta talked about the Cauldron  
and what she had seen up on  
her time in it. She was sorry about  
the Winter Court children but did not flout  
about human children. A loss of any life  
was abhorrent but now was not the time for strife  
between humans and Prythain.  
It was time to help those humans in pain  
that we had forgotten. I said it sounded noble  
but the treaty didn't demand us to provide  
for our human neighbors so in the sum toatal  
all we had to do was to were to leave them alone.  
The Autumn party left and Kallias asked  
if Feyre had mastered his ice  
and she nodded and his wife  
asked if it mattered. Beron's life  
had been short of being ended  
and he probed with magic but Tarquin amended  
that she had save us. I declared  
that done is done and dared  
to say short of killing her... Rhys snarled  
and his power roiled as he glared  
at me...... there was nothing to do.  
Feyre stood and looked us in the eyes  
and the rest of her Court did rise  
and she declared that she didn't took  
our powers but they were given. A look  
filled with pride was Rhysand's answer  
as she told us they were now hers  
and she would use them on any that stirs  
trouble and strife. And our priorities  
were severly out of orders morally  
if we didn't do the same. To her was a quality  
and the other females rose and looked  
at their High Lords rose as hooked.  
Helion rose to with a grin  
and my lover took me in  
as I and Tamlin rose at last  
and I did as he silently asked  
for it was time to make up with the past!


	5. To war.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day at the High Lord Summit.

Our alliance was a fragile thing  
and it was all against the evil king.  
Tamlin was there and he did sting  
Feyre and Rhys with coiling  
looks and words. They all stayed  
but no one wanted to say  
what strenghts and weaknesses  
they had and were suspicious witnesses  
to Tamlin's precence. We bickered  
and after two hours I pushed back my chair  
as it was evening and time to pause  
this meeting. I told them that they  
were welcome to stay for the next day  
or they could return to their homes  
for the night. No one decided to roam  
home. So I had to escort them away  
one by one to keep trouble at bay.  
So Tamlin was the first one to led  
away and then Tarquin. My servants almost fled  
but did as they were ordered.  
Helion was led away with no disorder  
and then Kallias and Rhys in that order.  
I took my lover to bed and held  
him all night. His muscles swelled  
ass I stroke his wings and he smelled  
of chilled air and golden dawn.  
The next morning came and I did yawn  
for who can sleep safe with such  
dangerous house guests but a touch  
from my lover soothed me.   
It was time to join the fray  
and Rhysand's High Lady  
was the Queen of Night incarnate  
all in black and they were all in state  
and didn't mean to hold back.  
I took in their miens and attire  
and murmured a prayer to the Cauldron  
and my captain flared his wings  
but calmed to not troble bring.  
Tamlin didn't say hello and Helion  
gave Mor a sated look like a satisfied lion  
and then turned really serious  
and draw up battle plans rather imperious.  
Tamlin said through his teeth  
that he had one third of them left  
and glared at the female that was  
of that loss the cause.  
There was a sudden pause  
as Nesta surged from her chair  
and staggered back and her hair  
and brow was damp with sweat  
and she vomited up all she managed to eat.  
Feyre lunged for her and Cassian dared  
Helion and me to se how she fared.  
Kallias asked about posion and   
Viviane stepped around his hand.  
Helion and I checked on Nesta with magic  
but found nothing but it was tragic  
how my palace shook as a mighty god  
sent a wind of nothing good  
over the world. The world was changed  
as the Wall was gone and we all exchanged  
looks as Rhys said we were to slow  
and to late. What was to be done now?  
They all departed to their own Courts  
and we made promises and oaths.  
I promised them large shipments of Nuan's antidote  
and that my peregryns were to  
take the skies under my captain.  
They were a bit out of practice  
but boasted by the Illyrians  
they would have to do. Kallias  
and Helion swore that their terrestrial  
armies were to march and Tamlin  
was to move his people out  
and gather what he could to his host.  
The High Lords winnowed out and  
Kallias and Tarquin clasped Rhys's hand.  
Varian had some words to say  
to say thank you for saving our bay  
and Adriata. Then they were all gone  
and I gave my orders and there were none  
who dragged their feet or wings  
for now it was time for deadly things.  
I looked at my lover and thought  
of a mating band that I ought  
and wanted to admit.  
I prayed there would be time for it  
and the peace that was denied us  
for fithy years.  
Oh Mother and Cauldron please  
let it be so.


End file.
